Clara Barton's Gloves
A pair of white kid leather gloves worn by Clara Barton, the "Angel of the Battlefield." The right glove emits a blue glow that heals illnesses while draining the user, whereas the left glove emits a grey glow that causes typhoid fever, fortifying the user. Wearing both gloves together permanently cures the wearer of any illnesses they might have even after Neutralization. Although the left glove is capable of healing the wearer, it seems that over time, more people must be infected with typhoid for the user to be healed more, necessitating larger outbreaks to remain healthy. For the right glove, the more people it heals, the sicker its wearer becomes. Like all bifurcated artifacts, both gloves have a strong attraction towards each other regardless of distance. It managed to pull both wearers of each glove across the United States towards each other to reunite themselves (for Nadia, the pull was subconscious; for Calvin, he knew he was after the complementary glove). Additionally, the gloves seem to be attracted towards those predisposed to them and when worn, give off sensory memories from the Civil War (Nadia seemed to be attracted to the glove, and Calvin smelled black powder and heard cannon fire. Although both instances were tied to Nadia and Calvin's gloves respectively, it can be implied they both may have done the same thing). As they are worn, both gloves seem to make their wearers dependent and/or addicted to the gloves, unwilling to give them up (though whether this is an inherent quality of the gloves or simply a means to reunite themselves is unknown). They appear in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Real World Connections Clarissa Harlowe "Clara" Barton was a pioneer American teacher, patent clerk, and humanitarian that founded who American Red Cross. During the Civil War she created an agency that obtained and distributed supplies to wounded soldiers. She also served as a field medic on the front lines for Union soldiers. She was appointed by Union General Benjamin Butler as the "lady in charge" of the hospitals at the front. Among her more harrowing experiences was an incident in which a bullet tore through the sleeve of her dress without striking her and killed a man to whom she was tending. She was known as the "Angel of the Battlefield." Barton achieved widespread recognition by delivering lectures around the country about her war experiences. She met Susan B. Anthony and began a long association with the woman's suffrage movement. She also became acquainted with Frederick Douglass and became an activist for black civil rights. In 1869, she got the idea for a global agency that would provide relief voluntarily on a neutral basis. She inaugurated a movement to gain recognition for the International Committee of the Red Cross by the United States government. When she began work on this project in 1873, most Americans thought the U.S. would never again face a calamity like the Civil War, but Barton finally succeeded during the administration of President Chester Arthur, using the argument that the new American Red Cross could respond to crises other than war. It is common superstition that left-handed people are evil, and many malicious figures are reported to have been left-handed. Category:Artifacts Category:Supplementary Canon Artifacts Category:Novel Artifacts